Dreamer
by CheesyPenName
Summary: Emily and Naomi work together as assistants at a talent agency.  AU and they're American!
1. Chapter 1

As Emily prepared to leave her parent's house after a weekend visit, the last thing that she expected was a phone call from her boss at 8:00 on a Sunday. Jenna embraced her daughter with a tearful goodbye – not because it had been so long since she had last seen her, but because she was worried. The sparkle that normally radiated out of Emily's deep chocolate brown eyes had faded over the past few months, and the cause of the dullness is what concerned her most. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ring of Emily's Blackberry – the device had become a necessary evil since her daughter started her first job out of university. Little did Jenna know that Mike wasn't calling for a last minute restaurant reservation.

Emily hastily removed herself from Jenna's embrace and swiftly answered the phone, "Hi Mike."

"Hey Emily, how's your weekend going?"

"Good thanks, how about you?" Emily responded with apprehension. She spoke to her boss more than she spoke to anyone else in her life over the past year, and she knew when she was stepping onto a land mine. She moved out of the hallway and away from her parents, both shooting her a worried and an inquisitive glance before she settled in her dad's office. She sat in the dark and stared blankly out the window, wanting nothing more than to not be on the phone with her boss, knowing what was to come.

"Good. So I didn't want to bother you with this on a Sunday night, but I have some major concerns Emily."

_Shit_, Emily thought.

Mike launched into his tirade. Emily had gotten used to her boss' temper and at times irrational demands, but she always underestimated how well he could read people. Just one of his many gifts as one of the leading agents in the entertainment industry. As his assistant, she had learned to steel herself against the yelling, despite her normally shy nature. But she never learned how to defend herself against his rationality, because he was usually right.

"I have no idea what's going on in your personal life, and honestly it shouldn't matter because your shit should never affect my business. But I've come to like you and care about you Emily, and I want to try to help you."

Emily braced herself as Mike cut right to the core of the mess that her life had become, "Ever since Naomi left you've been moody. You guys were constantly fighting and bickering so I thought that it would be a welcome relief to you with her gone and you being promoted."

At the sound of Naomi's name, Emily went numb. She was fighting a losing battle. Emily felt the bile rise through her throat as she realized that her secret hadn't been so expertly concealed. The weight of it all came crashing down upon her as she finally acknowledged the fact that she had let her feelings impact her career, when they should have been kept completely separate. _Fuck._ _Why do I always have to wear my emotions on my sleeve?_ Emily thought.

Mike rambled on for about fifteen minutes as the gravity of the situation settled on Emily like a dense fog. _I'm getting fired tomorrow_.

After hanging up with Mike, Emily moved silently and robotically about her house, gathering her belongings and preparing for the drive back to Los Angeles. Rob and Jenna instinctively knew that something was wrong, and that their daughter, who so carefully mapped out everything in her 23 years of life thus far, was headed for trouble. She was retreating back to the city that Jenna blamed for Emily's recent "rebelliousness," about to be fired from her first job as an adult. The dream job that promised the career advancement in entertainment that Emily had always imagined while re-enacting scenes from favorite movies and TV shows with her Barbie dolls as a girl. Jenna knew that Emily could be stubborn, but never thought that she could push things to the breaking point. When Katie pushed her twin around, Emily had always just taken it and allowed her sister to be in charge. Whatever Emily was willing to risk her career for must be significant, and that is what scared Jenna Fitch the most.

Emily said goodbye to her parents and let the silence envelop her as she drove away. Trying to trace her thoughts became like watching a tennis match – she vacillated between relief that she no longer had to deal with her boss' bullshit and the fear of what she had done. The only thing that she could cling to were her senses. Her smell. _Chanel Chance_. Her voice. _Snarky and biting_. Her touch. _She always found a way to touch_. Her color. _Blonde and blue_. Her taste…

Emily drove determinedly. There was still more to uncover from the enigma that was Naomi Campbell.

ONE YEAR EARLIER

Emily Fitch was early. As a person very well should be on a job interview. She waited nervously in the lobby but felt very much at home. The other agencies that she had met with the past week were overwhelming – one was too sterile, she felt like if she sneezed something important and expensive would shatter. The other was filled with people she took an instant dislike to – people who thought too highly of themselves. It wasn't that Emily lacked confidence, she just hated boasting. Others often perceived her attitude as negative or pessimistic, but Emily just pegged it as being realistic. There was no sense in overselling yourself to only be let down.

Emily realized that she was fidgeting. When she didn't fidget she could be rather beautiful. Striking red hair flanked her features – large deep brown eyes, a button nose, and a warm smile. A balding skinny man opened the door to the lobby and made his way towards her.

"Emily? I'm Doug, nice to meet you."

Emily reached out to shake Doug's hand, "Very nice to meet you as well."

Doug and Emily made small talk in the elevator as they made their way to a conference room. Her prior agency interviews had left her jaded by the process, but Doug made her feel very at ease. The interview went quickly, and Doug made his mind up about Emily almost immediately. He liked the shy confidence and self-assuredness in the redhead.

"So I have two options for you, since you are most interested in talent."

"Great," Emily replied, somewhat jarred by how quickly this process was moving.

"One is for a lower-level talent agent, where you could learn a lot about building a business. The other is to be a second assistant to the number two guy at this company. He runs the talent department, and while a lot of the responsibilities will be personal assistant work, you will still be exposed to the business side and his name carries a lot of weight in the business. So what do you think?"

"I'd like to meet for the second assistant position."

Doug flashed Emily a knowing smile, impressed by the rapid and confident response, "Perfect, let me call Naomi Campbell, Mike's first assistant, and see if she has time to meet with you."

Doug exited the room and Emily laughed quietly to herself. _Naomi Campbell_. What a name. Cook will get a major kick out of this, Emily thought. Doug poked his head back into the room, "Naomi is on her way down now. If it goes well, hopefully you'll get to meet Mike, if not we will arrange another time for that."

"Great, thanks Doug." Emily waited nervously for Naomi, and a flutter spread throughout her stomach that she couldn't peg as just normal job interview apprehension. She tried to focus her attention on the books in the room, but found herself fidgeting again in anticipation. As Emily finally settled herself down somewhat, Naomi entered the room.

Everything else stopped, and Emily's normally active brain went quiet. Naomi had bright blonde hair pulled back into a bun, held tightly by a head band which accentuated her striking facial features – large blue eyes, pouty lips, and a perfect smile. She was wearing a gray dress over a purple and navy striped shirt – which showed off her perfectly toned and skinny legs and arms. Basically, Emily found Naomi to be rather beautiful.

Remembering that she's straight and on a job interview, Emily snapped back from her dreamy haze and tried not to ogle how Naomi's dress hugged and accentuated her breasts.

"Emily? I'm Naomi, nice to meet you," Naomi interrupted Emily's thoughts and extended her hand to shake. Emily grabbed her petite hand and an electric shock ran through her body.

Emily recovered by finally awkwardly responding, "Nice to meet you too."

Naomi looked down at Emily's resume, "So you're interested in being Mike's second assistant?"

"Yes, I really want to work in talent and feel I could learn a lot from him."

Naomi eyed Emily apprehensively, "You do realize that most of your responsibilities will be personal? You have to be available at all times, and it's not easy."

"I think I can rise to the challenge, and I'm very dependable. Very capable of answering a phone and picking up a latte."

Naomi smirked at the cheekiness of Emily's response. Her first impression had been that Emily was kind of demure, but instead she found herself charmed. The rest of the interview was playful, and frankly didn't feel much like an interview at all.

"Mike has a bit of time this afternoon, would you like to meet him?"

"I think I can handle that," Emily responded with a smirk.

"Well then, let's get you in there."

Emily was floating on the high of so easily flirting with Naomi. Their banter flowed naturally and organically, and Emily forgot that she was even on an interview. Luckily her relaxed nature put Mike at ease when she met with him, and he took an instant liking to the fiery redhead.

"So Emily, do you feel like you could get along with Naomi? It's really important that my assistants work well together, no drama. I don't expect you to be best friends, but I want you to be respectful of each other. You will be working really closely together."

Emily smiled to herself at the thought of getting to work closely with Naomi. She shrugged off the weight of its meaning, "She seems great, I think we could work well together."

Mike cocked his head to the side, sizing Emily up.

"Perfect, the job is yours."

Emily was stunned. That was easy, "Really? Thank you so much, I really look forward to working with you."

Emily exited Mike's office in shock that she was just offered a job so quickly. As Naomi walked Emily to the elevators to leave, excitement ran through her. The part that she couldn't differentiate was whether it was because she just landed her dream job that offered a promising future if executed properly, or if it was because she will get to see and talk to Naomi every day. And get paid for it.

As Emily emerged into the daylight with an extra spring in her step, she had the sneaking suspicion that it was the latter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo I put up this story before and then deleted it because I thought it sucked. Probably still does but at least I get them to go on a "date" by Chapter 2!**

Emily Fitch found it odd that this was happening to her again. When she was younger, she was able to brush off any feelings towards other girls as a misfiring of her teenage hormones. She fell in love with a guy, and didn't think twice when she would sometimes think about one of her girlfriends when listening to a romantic song instead of him. Emily just _really_ cared about her friend. No big thing.

After Freddie broke her heart in high school, she was devastated. She vowed to have fun at college, prove Freddie wrong, prove to herself that people could change. She just never anticipated how _much_ change she was capable of. It happened again, that good ol' teenage misfiring, except this time she wasn't a teenager anymore. Emily found herself wanting to be near Cassie, holding her hand at parties, sharing private jokes that only they understood, and she expended a lot of her energy crafting ways to sleep in the same bed as her. Nothing ever happened, because that's not what this is about, Emily would tell herself. _Cassie's just my good friend, and I don't like my roommates so she's being nice enough to let me stay with her in her room so I don't have to deal with them._ Satisfied with her excuse, Emily still couldn't explain why they would sleep in the same bed when there was another empty bed in the room. They were just really _really_ close friends.

For years, Emily never labeled it. She would screw guys, just to make it feel normal. But it didn't work. Finally, in her last quarter of her last year at college, it began to dawn on her that the feelings weren't going away and the pattern was repeating itself. _Crap, _Emily thought.

She moved back to her parent's house the summer after college graduation and spent two months floating in their pool and thinking about things. Emily weighed all of her options, but none of it added up to a worthwhile solution. Stupidly she brought the subject up to Katie, hoping for support from her sister, and was met with coolness and a roll of the eyes. Emily spent the summer being dragged around by her twin, always submitting to her demands, while Katie would throw guy after guy at her just to make something stick. The line blurred between who wanted Emily to be straight more: her or her sister.

Thrilled and excited by meeting Naomi, the reality of the situation set in the next day. _Shit, NOT AGAIN._ Emily battled with how to handle the feelings she felt in the blonde's presence, and decided to let it be yet another girl that she would shrug off and tuck away in the recesses of her unrequited desires. And that was that.

But then Emily's first day of work rolled around and her plan failed. Her senses were overwhelmed just by the sight and smell of her – _Chanel Chance._ And they hadn't even spoken yet.

They exchanged pleasantries and Emily got acclimated in her new gig. Their desks were arranged perpendicular to each other, so that Emily was forced to stare at the back of Naomi's head if she looked over to her right. It was all quite fitting really. Despite her instant attraction to Naomi, Emily found the blonde to be a bit standoffish. She couldn't pinpoint what made Naomi so defensive – she was beautiful, smart, and could produce witty barbs out of nowhere. Each day Emily would try new ways to get to know Naomi just that little bit better. The facts as they stood on their own were not all that interesting, but when they added up to make Naomi _Naomi_, Emily relished each piece that she was able to drag out of the elusive blonde.

After a few weeks of working together, Emily gave up on worrying about what everything meant. _I'm just trying to get to know her because we work together,_ Emily tried to assure herself. She crafted ways for them to spend time together outside of the office, and decided upon exercise as a shared activity with very little chance of veering into the sexual. At the last minute, Naomi bailed once, and then twice, leaving Emily frustrated and all the more curious. _What happened to this girl to make her so guarded?_

Emily refused to give up on the Holy Grail of getting Naomi to hang out with her. She didn't even take it personally – she watched how Naomi interacted with everyone else and she was just as insular and elusive. Finally three weeks into working together, Emily's chance came in the form of a company wide email. A fellow assistant was selling two tickets to a Vampire Weekend concert that night. Emily deleted the email instantly – she didn't really like concerts, and wasn't all that music savvy. She'd never even heard of Vampire Weekend.

One minute later, a new email popped into her inbox from Naomi – she had forwarded the Vampire Weekend email:

_Wanna go to this with me?_

Emily stared at the back of Naomi's head, trying to ascertain if it was really the blonde's fingers that typed the email. It was so out of the blue, so unexpected. Emily swiftly clicked reply, as if the email were a ticking clock and she would lose the opportunity if she didn't respond quickly enough:

_Sure, but who are they?_

Emily glanced to her right and watched Naomi chuckle to herself as she read Emily's email:

_Dork. Pick me up at 8_

And that was that.

Emily went home quickly after work to change for the concert. Without any control for her actions, she found herself changing outfits multiple times before settling on something that Naomi had complimented her on once before. She brushed her teeth and freshened her makeup, all the while telling herself that she was just getting ready to go out. _It's not a date._

Emily arrived right on time and waited in Naomi's driveway. She watched Naomi exit her apartment building, and it never ceased to amaze Emily how stunning Naomi was. Naomi flashed her brilliant smile and got in Emily's car, while Emily felt like an entire butterfly farm had taken up residence in the pit of her stomach.

An awkward silence settled around them as Emily drove them to the venue. Naomi settled on twiddling with Emily's radio before switching over to the CD in the car.

1. "Let it Rock" Kevin Rudolf

"Seriously?" Naomi quipped.

"What? It's a good song to run to."

"Didn't realize that you went for runs inside your car."

"Fine, it gets me pumped up for work."

"Wow." Emily looked inquisitively over at Naomi. _Is she flirting with me?_

2. "Closer" Ne-Yo

"Any complaints on this one Ms. Campbell?"

"No, no complaints. Just didn't realize that your car moonlights as Club Fitch on the weekends."

"Shut up."

"What else do we have here?"

3. "Sensual Seduction" Snoop Dogg

"There are no words," Naomi looked over at Emily with raised eyebrows.

"What now?"

"Oh nothing, just didn't realize that you were a cliché."

"But I'm a nice cliché."

"Oh, really."

4. "Love Remains the Same" Gavin Rossdale

Emily glanced over at Naomi waiting for the next barb. It never came. Instead Naomi met her gaze, "I like this one."

Emily refocused her eyes on the road, mainly because she didn't want to crash and die, but also because the way Naomi looked at her had her completely undone. The way the blue seared into her brown ones, searching for more and revealing just how fragile Naomi is.

They arrived at the venue, and Naomi grabbed Emily's hand and led her straight to the bar. Three drinks later, they were flirting openly and shamelessly, dancing along to the horrible opening band, and Emily felt like she was finally getting to know Naomi just that little bit more. _So all I needed was a little booze_.

When Vampire Weekend hit the stage, Naomi reached into her bag and pulled out her glasses. She looked adorable, and the warmth of the vodka somehow signaled Emily's brain that it was okay to say so as she grabbed Naomi's arm and whispered in her ear, "You look cute in glasses."

Naomi pulled back and looked at Emily with confusion and apprehension. She immediately took her glasses off and put them back in her purse, as if the entire exchange never happened.

_Shit, _Emily thought. _Why is that, of all things that we've said to each other tonight, the thing that makes her retreat back into her shell?_

Within minutes, Emily's admission had been forgotten and Naomi loosened up again. Tipsy and wobbly they left the concert and playfully shoved each other in the street as they made their way back to Emily's car. Emily loved the way that Naomi laughed at nearly everything Emily said, and not in a fake surface way, but in a deep soul splitting way. Naomi started touching Emily as she drove, making it increasingly difficult for Emily to steer. _We're both straight, this isn't leading to anything._

Emily dropped Naomi off, and she felt Naomi pause in the car before she got out. She reached over and pulled Emily into a soft embrace, and Emily tried her hardest not to inhale deeply the scent of Naomi's hair and skin.

"Thanks," Naomi whispered softly in Emily's ear.

"For what?"

"For tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter that's the same as before, everything else will be new!**

Naomi tried to slip quietly back into her apartment after Emily dropped her off, but her buzz rendered her like a bull in a china shop. She flipped on a light to help guide her to her room and was greeted in the hallway by her roommate.

"You're back early," Effy remarked with a smirk.

"I had things to do, ya know?"

Effy lingered in the doorway to Naomi's room as Naomi attempted to get ready for bed.

"Right. How was it?" Effy bore her eyes into Naomi, and the blonde decided to ignore her.

Naomi hated how knowing Effy was and wished that the brunette's sixth sense for reading people would fade one of these days. They met back in college in New York and took an instant liking to one another. After Naomi had graduated and been settled in Los Angeles for about a year, she got a call out of the blue from Effy saying that she was moving west. Effy's reason to Naomi was that she wanted a tan. Naomi didn't press any further – she was just glad to have her friend back. The blonde had always been a kind of "one person" girl – one parent, one best friend.

"I'm still waiting."

Naomi sighed, "For what?"

"The people who make us happy are never the people that we expect."

"Did you smoke while I was gone? If so, I want some."

"Good night, Naoms," Effy closed the door behind her.

Naomi settled into her bed but couldn't sleep, despite the lingering drunkenness. She liked Emily – she was fun and the redhead's feistiness never ceased to surprise her. But it bothered her that there was this expectation that she had to live up to, an expectation of friendship and openness that made Naomi uncomfortable. The blonde didn't like opening up to people, she didn't see the point. As much as she enjoyed the playful banter that she and Emily would engage in, there was a job to worry about. She had worked hard to get to this point and be promoted after merely one year of working at the company. Naomi never really saw herself as a 9 to 5 kind of girl, which in actuality was 8 to 8, and sometimes itched to just get up and quit. Travel the world, leave it all behind, have no responsibilities or ties to anyone beside herself. When Emily Fitch started working alongside her the urge subsided, which really just pissed her off. Naomi didn't understand where the feeling was coming from, or why she was being so overpowered by another girl.

She didn't know why she invited Emily to the concert. It happened on instinct and before she could stop herself the email was already in her outbox. _Maybe I felt bad that she kept extending an invitation of friendship and I kept turning it down_. Naomi had been through this before – people were constantly asking her to hang out with them and she found excuse after excuse to bail at the last minute. It almost became her trademark.

They usually gave up. But Emily was different.

_Starting tomorrow_, Naomi thought resolutely, _we go back to being co-workers, nothing more_. As Naomi finally drifted off to sleep, she couldn't fight the visions of red dancing in her head.

For the proceeding week, Naomi was a horrible bitch. A bitch to Emily, a bitch to her co-workers, a bitch to the trashcan that sat beside her desk. Her mood spiraled and mutated until it became this separate being she didn't even know could exist.

_This is me trying to make it feel normal_, Naomi assured herself.

She watched Emily internalize it all, as the redhead became quieter and quieter until Naomi wasn't completely sure that Emily was still seated behind her anymore. _It's not my fault that she's so sensitive_, Naomi reasoned.

The problem was that she was also a bitch to their boss, without really intending for it to affect Mike. It finally reached a boiling point at the end of the 7th day of her moodiness, as Naomi rolled calls, she dialed the wrong executive, and then accidentally mailed one client's paycheck to another client. Bitchiness turned out to be distracting.

"Naomi, Emily get in here," Mike bellowed from his office.

Emily shot a quick glance of apprehension to Naomi as she made her way past Naomi's desk into Mike's office. _She's never been summoned before, poor thing_, Naomi thought.

As they both settled into the two chairs opposite Mike's desk, he barked, "Get up, I want you standing, and I want the door to stay open."

They did as they were told and waited for the storm to break.

"First of all, Emily you've been doing a fantastic job. I read people fairly quickly and accurately and I knew there was something that I liked about you. You're kind of like a pack mule, I can keep throwing more and more stuff on you and you just take it. I promise it will pay off someday."

Naomi was relieved to see Emily breathe easier, even though it proved to be short-lived as Mike started in on the blonde. After a year of working as Mike's assistant, Naomi had learned to block it all out, between the swearing and the screaming she didn't see much she could gain from the conversations. But then Mike turned the argument into a personal attack.

"I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you, if you're crazy, bi-polar, whatever the fuck you are. It's not my fucking problem. You walk around this place like you're better than everyone else, newsflash Naomi – you're fucking not! Get some fucking friends, find some fucking happiness, or get the fuck out of my office. I'm not going to let your mood affect MY business."

Naomi caught Emily trying to read her expression out of the corner of her eye. The blonde couldn't stop the tears, and the brown eyes searing into her as she fell apart only made everything worse.

"Go get some help, or get the fuck out! I won't have anyone getting emotional in my office. Come back tomorrow refreshed and no more fuck-ups, you understand?"

"Yes, Mike," Naomi barely managed to squeak.

As Naomi gathered her belongings, feeling every assistant's eyes upon her after they just witnessed the scene, Naomi thought that it couldn't get any worse. Then she heard Mike say softly to Emily, "I know it's a lot to ask, but for the sake of my office it's your responsibility to make sure that she's happy. Can you do that for me?"

Naomi felt the redhead hesitate.

"I'll try."


	4. Chapter 4

**Two for the price of one! For any non-Americans (or non-awesome-Americans) you may not know what Legends of the Hidden Temple is…**

"Oh come on, Legends of the Hidden Temple was the most awesome show on Nickelodeon! They had the golden monkey, and the obstacle courses, and…"

"No, Emily."

"But…"

"No, Em, how would you even dress up for that? Paint a helmet gold?"

"Yeah, and they sell the T-shirts online. I just can't decide if I like the parrot or the jaguar better."

"Wow, you actually googled this and everything?"

Emily acted exaggeratedly embarrassed, "Yeah," she responded with a sly smile.

"I don't know why you think wearing a helmet to Halloween party is sexy, but by all means."

"I never said it was sexy. Why is it that every girl has to dress like a complete skank on Halloween?"

"Well it doesn't mean you have to be a man-repeller either Em."

Emily feigned being insulted, "Suck it."

"I was thinking of being Paddington Bear."

"Who the fuck is that?"

"Are you for real? Did you have a childhood? He wore a raincoat and a floppy hat."

Emily just shrugged.

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Alright scoot on over, let me introduce you."

Emily plopped her lunch down and slid her chair over next to Naomi. Ever since their boss' blow up, Naomi had made a concerted effort to be friendlier. It was a gradual process, but Emily much preferred the thawed out version of Naomi to the ice bitch that she was before. They didn't really spend much time together outside of work, but ate lunch together each day and developed a very snarky and sarcastic relationship.

Naomi pulled up an image of Paddington Bear on the internet and tapped the computer screen with her pen to further illustrate her point. Emily leaned in to examine closer, trying desperately to focus on the screen and not Naomi's cleavage.

"Ohhh, I know that bear."

Naomi nearly spit out her food and laughed at the red head. "Oh you know him, huh. Best pals, eh?"

"People can know bears."

"You're a special girl Emily Fitch."

"Whatever. So what the fuck am I supposed to be? The party is tomorrow and the best idea I've had so far is to dress up like a contestant on a game show from the 90s."

"I don't know Em, go to a freaking Halloween store."

"Yuck."

"Well what else are you gonna do?"

"Will you come with me?"

Naomi considered this for a moment, "You're very annoying."

"Yeah, well, you seem to inspire it in me."

"Ugh fine."

Emily scooted her chair back to her desk with a victorious smile on her face. It wasn't so easy, this business of crafting-ways-for-Naomi-Campbell-to-hang-out-with-her, but she liked to think that she was getting better at it. She was interrupted from her reverie by her co-worker, Pandora, who perched herself on the edge of Emily's desk.

"You guys fight like sisters. It's cute."

Naomi remained silent and just turned her attention back to her computer. Emily chose to just deflect the question, but internally celebrated that yet another person observed the growing flirtation between them. _It's not just in my head_.

"What are you going to be for Halloween Panda?"

After a mere ten minutes Emily Fitch was ready to throw in the towel. She just never could pull off sexy, not like Katie could. It wasn't so much her looks as it was her attitude, and dressing up like a slutty nurse wasn't going to change anything. Naomi quickly grew frustrated with Emily's pickiness and deserted her in the props aisle.

Out of the corner of her eye, Emily eyed a purple Gryffindor scarf. She thought back to a time a few weeks prior when Naomi mentioned that she found Hermione sexy. Everyone else in the assistant pool cat-called at the admission of Naomi's girl crush, and Emily swiftly made a mental note.

Emily made her purchase and went to go look for Naomi but found the blonde already waiting for her at the front of the store.

"Success?" Naomi quipped.

"Maybe. What'd you get?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh, come on just show me."

"No."

"You're serious?"

"Em, it's a surprise, you'll see it tomorrow."

"You know how impatient I get with surprises."

"Yes, yes I do which is why you'll have to wait until tomorrow," Naomi teased with a grin.

Emily motioned to wrestle the bag out of Naomi's hands and they began playfully clawing at each other. Naomi's strength was no match for Emily, but the redhead was otherwise distracted by an old friend walking into the store.

"Hey Brady," Emily quickly straightened up, literally.

"Hey Em," Brady wrapped Emily in a hug, "Long time no see!"

"I know! Good to see you. Any big Halloween plans?"

"Yeah huge party at Nate's, you should drop by."

"Oh yeah I heard about that, I have a work party though," and then Emily remembered her manners, "Brady this is Naomi, my co-worker." _Co-worker?_

Naomi looked at Emily quizzically and extended her hand, "Nice to meet you."

**Next up! Halloween party…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I lied. BUT actual new chapter below. I swear!**

Naomi groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and evaluated her surroundings. _I'm not in my bed._ "Fuck," she muttered to herself. She rolled over to her left and all she could see was red. "Fuck," she grumbled again.

Emily lay peacefully on her side facing away from the blonde. As Naomi bore holes in the back of Emily's head, she attempted to process the events of the night before: tequila, Emily's infectious giggling, jello shots, the way the redhead never seemed to want to leave her side, Emily leaning in. Naomi smiled to herself, and despite her better judgment reached out to stroke the flaming hair in front of her. As if Emily's red hair itself were hot to the touch, she drew her fingers back just as quickly and remembered the complicatedness of the situation.

_This can't happen_ was now the only coherent thought running through the blonde's head. She made way to make her escape and untangled herself from the sheets without stirring Emily. Grabbing her bumble bee costume off of the floor, Naomi began to tiptoe out of Emily's room, but as if on cue Emily's Blackberry started ringing, awaking the redhead.

"Shit," Emily huskily moaned before she answered, "Hi Mike."

While Mike rambled on, Naomi stalled and watched Emily reason through the same processing that she did just minutes before. Swiftly Emily whipped her head to the right and scanned across the bed until her eyes were met with blue at the bedroom door.

Naomi held Emily's confused stare while the redhead continued to talk to their boss, "Of course Mike, I'll take care of it this morning."

Emily hung up the phone and Naomi realized that she was caught in a compromising position. Not wanting to talk about it, she asked, "What did he want?"

"Good morning to you too."

"Hi."

"He wants me to change his tee time. Glad he woke me up at 6 in the morning on a Sunday for that."

"Typical," Naomi responded with a chuckle and grabbed the door handle to leave.

"You're leaving?"

Naomi hesitated. "Yeah is it okay if I wear your pajamas out? I need to get gas on my way home and I don't really want to get back in this," motioning to her Halloween costume.

"You mean bumble bees don't pump gas?"

"Ha – ha," Naomi quipped sarcastically.

"Yeah it's fine. You don't want to stay for breakfast?"

Naomi sighed exhaustedly. "Emily."

"What? Trying to be a good host here."

"I've got to go," Naomi watched as Emily's face fell. The blonde turned her back and finally opened the bedroom door to leave.

"I had fun."

Naomi halted on her heels. Emily's words cut straight through her, and she didn't like the feeling. She turned around and offered a small smile, "Yeah."

THE NIGHT BEFORE

Emily paced her freshly cleaned apartment in anticipation for the pre-party she was hosting before the office Halloween party. Katie had long given up on watching her sister fidget and left Emily alone to imagine every possible scenario that could possibly happen that night. When she offered to have her co-workers come over, she knew it was a perfect way to get the blonde in her apartment. What she hadn't thought through was that the formula of drinking plus Naomi looking hot in whatever costume she decided on would most definitely equal inappropriate flirting.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. Emily's heart jumped at the idea that it could be Naomi arriving early, but quickly resumed it's normal rate when she saw it was just Chris.

As her co-workers poured into her apartment and rounds of shots were lined up, she couldn't help but be bothered that Naomi was late. A half an hour later she finally got the call and Emily scampered outside to let the blonde inside.

"Oh I see how it is, Naomi gets door to door service but when we get here all you do is buzz us in," Chris called after Emily as the door shut behind her.

"Suck it."

The cool night air blasted Emily in the face when she opened the door to the outside. Scanning down the street for the blonde, the anticipation began to build and Emily took a deep breath.

"Hey Hermione."

Emily whipped around and saw the blonde approaching. Dressed as a slutty bumble bee, Emily shamelessly checked Naomi out. _There are no words,_ Emily thought. If she had loved the way Naomi looked less, she would have been able to put thoughts to words more easily. She had never been more attracted to someone than in that moment.

Naomi finally reached the dumbfounded redhead, "I know I look like a whore."

"Such a cop out, Campbell," Emily barely managed to speak.

Naomi nudged Emily as they walked to her apartment door, "I knew you'd like it."

As the night wore on, the flirting and touching and laughing and being was starting to drive Emily mad. They spent the entire party all over each other, and Emily couldn't shake the sinking feeling that they were attracting negative attention. She wanted this so badly, she wanted Naomi even more badly, but she wasn't prepared for the ramifications.

"What are you thinking about Fitch?" Naomi asked with jello shot poised in hand.

Emily looked down at the ground then back up to meet Naomi's gaze, "You."

Naomi's smile faded and she shook her head slightly. She left Emily in the kitchen, and the redhead knew that she took it too far.

Emily spent the rest of the party wandering aimlessly, talking with co-workers and meeting new people. She was really drunk and couldn't stop seeing blonde at every corner she turned. The last thing she wanted was to watch Naomi openly flirt back with the guys who had been hitting on her all night. Emily wanted to go home.

Realizing that Naomi had driven herself over and was also really drunk, Emily reasoned that she couldn't leave her at the party. _As her friend_, drunk Emily thought, _I need to interrupt the flirting and get her to come home with me. So she has a place to stay of course._

A tall dark haired guy dressed as Harry Potter stood with Naomi, chatting her ear off. Emily approached and grabbed the blonde's arm, partially because she missed touching her, but also to steady herself.

"I'm leaving, come with me."

Naomi looked at the guy apologetically, "Em I'm talking to Peter I'll just see you on Monday."

Peter looked Emily up and down while the redhead and blonde held their own staring contest, "Oh Hermione, don't cramp Harry's style, we're best mates remember?" he stupidly commented in a fake British accent.

_Seriously Naomi. This guy?_ Emily curtly replied, "Funny."

"I thought so, come on Naomi let's refill your drink."

"Fine, just don't drive tonight Naomi. You can stay with me," Emily slurred.

Naomi thought about that for a moment, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"My place isn't far from here," Peter jumped in.

Emily gave up, "I'm leaving."

Upset, Emily started walking home, frustrated by how the night turned out to be a complete rollercoaster ride.

"Emily!" Naomi shouted as she hurried to catch up.

Emily stopped and turned around, "What?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Sorry for caring and not wanting you to get a DUI. How horrible of me."

"You were rude to Peter."

"He was lame."

"No he wasn't."

"So why are you out here with me?"

Naomi opened her mouth to answer then closed it when no words made their way out.

"I don't know."

"Offer still stands," Emily held her hand out for the blonde.

Naomi sighed and motioned for them to keep walking without taking Emily's hand. They walked in silence for a beat, Emily even more confused than before.

"I don't want to sleep on the floor," the blonde finally said.

Emily glanced over and cocked an eyebrow. Naomi continued, "Can I sleep on the couch?"

"Of course."

When they walked in the door to Emily's apartment, they were greeted with a half naked Katie ferociously making out with someone Emily didn't recognize.

"Katie!"

"Fuck Emily, get the fuck out!" Katie shouted as she grabbed a blanket to cover herself.

Emily and Naomi ran into the redhead's bedroom and shut the door behind them. As they giggled standing together with their backs against the door, Emily looked over at Naomi, "Looks like the couch isn't an option."

"Nope."

They both looked apprehensively at Emily's bed and then at each other.

"Well, can I borrow some pj's?"

"Yep," Emily replied as she pushed herself off the door in search of something to give Naomi to wear.

While Naomi changed in Emily's bathroom, the redhead became increasingly nervous. _What are you doing_?

Naomi re-entered the room, "So which side Fitch?"

"I always sleep on the right side."

"Good because I always sleep on the left."

They settled into their respective sides of the bed, conscious of leaving enough space in between them.

"You were asking for it in that outfit tonight," Emily teased.

"And look where it landed me!"

"Whatever."

"Well you were asking for it too, except you shut down every guy that tried to talk to you."

Emily looked over at Naomi, trying to read her meaning, _was she watching me?_

"Yeah well they were all boring."

"You're such a little tease."

"Hey, I'm not little!"

"Oh Em you're pocket sized."

Emily launched over and started tickling Naomi, with the blonde fighting back with kicking and giggling.

"Stop, or I'll just have to pin you down on your side!" Naomi teasingly threatened.

"I'd like to see you try!"

The weight of their words and actions settled around them and they locked eyes. Emily was tantalized by the look of Naomi's lips and had never been more tempted to kiss someone. She leaned in slightly but then the fear of what was about to happen slapped her in the face. Emily pulled back, trying to decipher Naomi's unreadable expression.

Emily retreated back to her side, "Good night."

"Night."

**Am I a tease? Maybe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I normally don't **_**write **_**write – I've been out of school for two years and have only written scripts so I apologize for the quality! Maybe I'll just have dialogue and you can guess what's going on in their heads? It'll be just like watching Skins … well except there won't be Kat and Lily eye flirting, so scratch that actually…**

After Naomi left, Emily tried to fall back asleep but her attempts were interrupted by a looping replay of the events from the night before. She almost crossed a line she had never even thought of passing before – kissing a girl. Something she had never done, though something she had thought of, the very act terrified the redhead. Especially with someone she worked with, she could jeopardize her career. This fantasy, and reality, that had built with Naomi had suddenly become very serious and no longer merely a daydream which Emily enjoyed entertaining.

Finally around noon, the redhead conceded defeat and decided to find something to eat. While rummaging through her barren fridge she heard her Blackberry ring from inside her bedroom. _Probably Mike_, Emily thought, _with another irritating Sunday request._

Instead of finding Mike's name on the screen, she was surprised to see Naomi was calling.

"You forgot your antennae?" Emily noticed the black headband with yellow Styrofoam balls lying on her floor.

"Well that too."

"What's up?"

"Wanna go somewhere?"

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

"Not giving me many options Campbell," Emily smiled. After silence from Naomi, "Well I was planning on going to The Grove to buy my friend a birthday present."

"Oh really."

"Yep."

"Call me when you're out front."

Emily stared at her phone. _What was that? Did she actually just ask me to hang out?_

Emily walked alongside Naomi, peeking into various shops and enjoying just _being_ together. Naomi would pick out ridiculous items for Emily to try on, giggling openly as the redhead complied with each request. She had long forgotten the original intention of the shopping trip.

As they walked out of the last shop, a chill was growing in the air. Naomi shivered and reached for Emily, linking their arms together. Emily relished the contact, but grew weary of its appearance and meaning.

Emily drew back her arm, "What are you doing?"

"I'm cold," Naomi looked at Emily with a mixture of embarrassment and disappointment.

"Well we're not twelve years old skipping through the playground."

"Thanks for reminding me Fitch."

Emily wanted to change the subject and nodded towards a kiosk selling fake snow.

"Look, Christmas!"

"Look, fake crap dumb people buy!" Naomi retorted.

"Whatever, Christmas is my favorite."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love the holidays. Baking, trees, _Love Actually_, Target."

They approached the kiosk, "Okay I get the first three, actually wholeheartedly agree with the first three, but Target? What does a cheap mass retail store have to do with Christmas besides promoting reckless consumerism?"

Emily began playing with the white powder that formed fake snow globules when you added water, "If you don't understand it, then I can't explain it."

"You'll just have to show me then."

Emily's brown eyes locked with Naomi's blue. _What is she trying to do? Is this just friendship or is she flirting with me?_

"Oh and I can't forget the red Christmas cups at Starbucks," Emily added.

"Oh how dare you forget the red cups," Naomi grinned.

Emily distractedly continued playing with the fake snow and she felt Naomi join in, grazing the back of her hand with her own. The effect was like a jolt of electricity and the redhead relished the warmth.

"What are you doing tonight?"

Naomi hesitated. "Oh, um, I actually have a date."

Emily couldn't stop her face from falling. "Oh really, with who?"

"Just someone from last night."

"Who?"

"Just a guy, no big thing."

"Well you work fast."

"Shut up."

"Why won't you tell me who it is? Someone we work with?" Emily pried.

"No, just forget it," Naomi looked uncomfortable.

"You're going out with the boy wizard douche from last night aren't you?"

Naomi relinquished defeat, "Maybe."

"Oh my god, lie to me, I want to see this."

"Fine, yes, I'm going to dinner with Peter."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Have fun with that one."

"I will."

Emily wiped her hands and motioned for them to leave. They continued to walk in silence towards Emily's car.

"What should I wear tonight?" Naomi asked.

Emily stopped, "I don't know. Want to borrow my Gryffindor scarf?"

"Ugh, I'm being serious."

"You actually like this guy?"

Naomi hesitated, "I'm getting to know him and I want to look nice."

Emily took a deep breath, "I like that blue one."

"That blue one? I have a lot of blue things Em, brings out the color of my eyes."

"The dress, with the white circles. I like that dress," Emily responded quietly, almost in hopes that Naomi wouldn't actually hear her.

"Good idea. Um, I need to go to the dry cleaners to get it though."

"Nice passive aggressiveness. Want to stop there on the way back?"

Naomi smiled an exaggerated toothy grin, "Yes please."

"Fine."

Once they arrived at the dry cleaner Emily wanted to wait in the car. She needed a moment to collect herself. _A date? With that guy?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Naomi poking her in the arm, "You coming in or not?"

"I'll just wait here."

"Just come in."

Emily followed Naomi inside and they bickered while they waited for the blonde's clothes.

"You girls are nice sisters. Seem to really love each other," the dry cleaning cashier commented.

Emily and Naomi exchanged a glance, "Oh no, we're not sisters," Emily corrected.

"We're friends," Naomi smiled at Emily.

_Friends?_


	7. Chapter 7

**So the below is an experiment – what would Naomily discuss over iChat/AIM/whatever-you-wanna-call-it?**

**Also I might do a 500 Days of Summer thingy with the rest of this story and bounce around the good and the bad in non-chronological order. Maybeeee maybe not?**

**Lastly, I've never considered myself to be a whore, but I find myself walking down the street in fishnet stockings asking for it – review? I'd like it! Now I've told you, now you know.**

[09:41] naomikins05: my tummy hurts

[09:41] Fitch9: awww sorry boo boo

[09:41] Fitch9: mine hurt last night

[09:41] Fitch9: and then christmas made it feel better

[09:42] naomikins05: i love christmas

[09:42] naomikins05: what will i get you for the hoildays

[09:42] Fitch9: joy

[09:42] Fitch9: omg i went nuts in target

[09:43] naomikins05: what did you buy

[09:43] Fitch9: nothing, but i skipped around and people thought i was weird

[09:44] Fitch9: katie bought christmas sprinkles

[09:44] naomikins05: ill do that with you soon

[09:44] Fitch9: yay

[09:44] Fitch9: two of my favorite things: target and christmas

[09:45] naomikins05: me too

[09:45] Fitch9: oh and btw, you have a date with me on november 21

[09:45] Fitch9: mark your calendar

[09:45] Fitch9: what are we doing you ask?

[09:45] Fitch9: TWILIGHT

[09:45] naomikins05: ha ha ha

[09:45] Fitch9: the MOVIE

[09:45] naomikins05: ok I cant wait to make fun of that picece of crap

[09:45] naomikins05: we should buy our tickets early

[09:46] Fitch9: yes that crap is so ridiculous

[09:46] naomikins05: see if effy wants to go

[09:46] Fitch9: hahahaha

[09:46] naomikins05: ill meet you there

[09:46] Fitch9: suck it

[09:46] Fitch9: literally

[09:46] Fitch9: hgahjahahahaha oh vampires

[09:46] naomikins05: gross

[09:46] naomikins05: anyway if you buy the tickets let me know

[09:46] naomikins05: and see if effy is down

[09:46] Fitch9: k

[09:51] naomikins05: i dont knnow if i would have fun living with a boy

[09:51] Fitch9: i have a friend that is living with her boyfriend right now and they really like it

[09:51] Fitch9: but i think its a bad idea

[09:52] naomikins05: yeah i dont know how much i would like it

[09:52] naomikins05: i would be really weirded out

[09:52] naomikins05: and i also would be a total spaz

[09:53] Fitch9: why do you say that?

[09:53] naomikins05: bnecause boys are grossssssssss

[09:53] Fitch9: cooties?

[09:53] naomikins05: yep

[09:53] Fitch9: i agree

[09:53] naomikins05: considering i dont even date

[09:53] naomikins05: im not really in the headspace for thinking about boys

[09:54] Fitch9: dont even date? you had one on sunday dork!

[09:54] Fitch9: i havent been on a date since july

[09:55] naomikins05: it was a psuedo date

[09:55] naomikins05: ha ha

[09:55] Fitch9: well a date nonetheless

[09:56] naomikins05: yeah

[09:56] naomikins05: i want to go on more dates

[09:56] naomikins05: like just fun stupid things

[09:57] naomikins05: nothing serious

[09:57] Fitch9: i feel the same way

[09:57] Fitch9: the last time someone asked me on a date was that weird guy at the coffee bean a month ago

[09:57] Fitch9: i really reel in the winners

[09:58] naomikins05: ha ha you should have gone

[09:58] naomikins05: just for the ridiculousness

[10:09] Fitch9: i probably would have been murdered

[10:09] Fitch9: i feel like he could be a serial killer

[10:09] Fitch9: that also makes coffee

[10:09] Fitch9: so

[10:09] Fitch9: PASS

[10:10] naomikins05: ha

[10:16] Fitch9: so the christmas drinks were def at peets

[10:16] naomikins05: ha ha

[10:16] Fitch9: and i saw the red cups today from starbucks

[10:16] Fitch9: why does coffee bean suck?

[10:18] naomikins05: because it's the absolute scum of coffee places

[10:18] naomikins05: i like starbucks

[10:18] Fitch9: i am surprised that mike likes it

[10:19] Fitch9: ive always been a starbucks person

[10:19] naomikins05: yuck!

[10:19] naomikins05: yuck!

[10:20] Fitch9: oh, and btw, they have heath bar for the new fro yo flavor downstairs

[10:22] naomikins05: heath?

[10:22] naomikins05: yuck

[10:22] Fitch9: like toffee

[10:22] naomikins05: do they have vanilla

[10:22] Fitch9: only chocolate

[10:22] Fitch9: or "brown" as you say

[10:22] Fitch9: is mike on his way in or is he voting right now

[10:23] naomikins05: he's voting

[10:30] naomikins05: thats right

[10:30] naomikins05: mike has lunches in february

[10:31] Fitch9: well aspen takes up a month of time

[10:31] naomikins05: obviously

[10:31] naomikins05: i was just making a funny comment

[10:32] Fitch9: i know

[10:32] Fitch9: im going to be so excited when his house is set up

[10:32] naomikins05: ha

[10:33] Fitch9: relieved is a better word

[10:33] naomikins05: ha

[10:33] naomikins05: it will never be done!

[10:33] naomikins05: something will always happen

[10:33] naomikins05: muahahahahha

[10:33] Fitch9: i know, but at least im not expected to fly over and fix it

[10:33] Fitch9: although that would be pretty sweet

[10:37] Fitch9: we have to find a way for me to go to joans

[10:38] naomikins05: i know

[10:38] naomikins05: maybe you should go now

[10:38] Fitch9: well i do need to go shopping for marcus

[10:38] naomikins05: in the guise of going to barneys

[10:38] Fitch9: no then you have to heat up the food

[10:38] naomikins05: heat it up?

[10:38] naomikins05: it's a sandwich

[10:38] Fitch9: no, mikes breakfast

[10:38] naomikins05: oh i see

[10:38] naomikins05: yeah no dice

[10:38] Fitch9: thats why i havent left yet

[10:38] Fitch9: when he gets here, im telling him that im going to get marcus' present

[10:39] Fitch9: i could also go this afternoon, and we could save the sandwiches for dinner

[10:39] Fitch9: but thats complicated

[10:55] naomikins05: i weant joannnns

[10:55] naomikins05: will you put two envelopes in the printer

[10:55] naomikins05: thanks Emsy!

[10:56] Fitch9: you're welcome

[11:33] Fitch9: im going to go to bloomies to get marcus' present

[11:34] Fitch9: when mike gets off the phone

[11:35] naomikins05: you should go to the bloomies in beverly center

[11:35] naomikins05: ...

[11:35] Fitch9: yes...

[11:36] naomikins05: and then joans for lunch...

[11:36] Fitch9: yes...

[11:36] naomikins05: !

[11:39] naomikins05: are you going to joans?

[11:39] Fitch9: yes

[11:39] naomikins05: um are you amazing?

[11:40] Fitch9: i am amazing

[11:40] Fitch9: ba back in a flash

[14:47] naomikins05: im so tired

[14:47] naomikins05: and ful

[14:47] naomikins05: l

[14:47] naomikins05: i ate too much

[14:47] naomikins05: you're supposed to stop me from eating

[14:47] naomikins05: remember

[14:48] Fitch9: no, you are supposed to stop me

[14:48] Fitch9: wanna do yoga with me tonight, im going to try to find a place that is close

[14:48] Fitch9: otherwise i am running

[14:51] naomikins05: no

[14:51] naomikins05: it's election night dear

[14:51] naomikins05: i'm going to be watching that

[14:58] Fitch9: good call

[15:48] naomikins05: let's go buy twilight tickets!

[15:48] Fitch9: yes!

[15:48] naomikins05: will you please

[15:48] naomikins05: i nominate you

[15:48] Fitch9: you want me to buy them?

[15:48] naomikins05: ill pay you for my ticket

[15:48] naomikins05: ya

[15:48] naomikins05: check times and location

[15:48] Fitch9: omg i really am your boyfriend

[15:49] naomikins05: i think arclight would be fun

[15:49] Fitch9: ok

[15:49] Fitch9: yeah ive never been there

[15:49] naomikins05: um i think im the closest to a bf for you

[15:49] naomikins05: so there we ahve it

[15:49] Fitch9: ouch

[15:49] Fitch9: but yes

[15:49] Fitch9: its true

[15:49] naomikins05: for both of us

[15:49] naomikins05: i know

[15:49] Fitch9: sad

[15:49] naomikins05: yeah

[15:49] naomikins05: it's ok

[15:49] Fitch9: well lets hope that we dont break up

[15:49] naomikins05: you'll find someone here

[15:49] Fitch9: might make it awkward at work

[15:49] Fitch9: ha

[15:49] naomikins05: thats a real bf

[15:50] Fitch9: im not looking right now

[15:50] naomikins05: and ill live vicariously thru you

[15:50] naomikins05: yeah im never looking

[15:50] naomikins05: hence having had baby flings since i was 20

[15:50] Fitch9: having had baby flings since i was 18

[15:51] naomikins05: yeah...

[15:51] naomikins05: boooo

[15:51] Fitch9: it takes me a while to get over things

[15:54] naomikins05: i just havent found anyone ive been deeply interested in

[15:55] Fitch9: me neither

[15:55] Fitch9: not since freddie

[15:55] Fitch9: and he broke my heart

[15:55] naomikins05: oh that's just rubbish

[15:55] naomikins05: also you were really young

[15:56] Fitch9: yeah

[16:02] naomikins05: oh whatever

[16:02] naomikins05: that dude is clearly a d-bag

[16:10] naomikins05: friday at 945?

[16:12] Fitch9: sounds perfect

[16:12] Fitch9: is effy in for sure?

[16:13] naomikins05: IM her

[16:13] naomikins05: i cant speak for her

[16:21] Fitch9: effy is in

[16:22] Fitch9: so should i buy these ticketrs

[16:23] naomikins05: yes buy the damn tickets

[16:27] Fitch9: give me the damn money

[16:28] naomikins05: not today sunny

[16:28] naomikins05: i dont have cash

[16:28] naomikins05: you know ill pay you

[16:28] naomikins05: i'm good for it!

[16:28] Fitch9: i know

[16:29] Fitch9: i just felt like returning the snark

[17:56] Fitch9: you and effy are more than welcome to come to the bar if you would like

[17:56] naomikins05: but i dont wanna

[17:56] naomikins05: ha ha

[17:57] Fitch9: then suck it

[18:07] Fitch9: COME!

[18:07] Fitch9: im really not drinking, i just need an excuse not to work out

[18:08] naomikins05: right

[18:08] naomikins05: maybe

[18:08] naomikins05: for like a hot minute

[18:08] naomikins05: you should rsvp to the obama thing at the hyatt

[18:08] naomikins05: it's on the latimes thing you sent me

[18:08] Fitch9: what is it

[18:08] naomikins05: democratic party party

[18:21] Fitch9: i rsvp'd so maybe ill stop by that thing too

[18:22] naomikins05: good


End file.
